marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Omega Red (Omega Clan) (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly , , , | Relatives = Omega Black ("sister"), Omega White ("brother"); Omega Red (Arkady Rossovich) (Genetic Template) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary | Education = | Origin = Cloned from the Mutant Omega Red | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Rick Remender; Mike McKone | First = Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 25 | Death = | HistoryText = Omega Red was built from the remains of the original Omega Red by an organization called the White Sky. He, along with his "siblings", was implanted with false memories that result in a strong grudge against X-Force who, as they believe, was hired by some pharmaceutical company to kill their father who discovered a cure for their autoimmune diseases. During the final confrontation between the Brotherhood and X-Force, Omega Red was killed, seemingly by Evan Sabahnur. Roxxon Omega Red was revealed to have survived, and started a mercenary career, working for Roxxon. When he clashed with Deadpool, he tried to have revenge on him for the false memories implanted on him. After fighting Deadpool several times, the mercenary convinced him that the memories of his past were false and that just like him, Omega Red needed to realize he wouldn't be controlled by those who transformed them into monsters. Both called a truce, and Omega Red agreed to leave Deadpool alone unless he discovered he had actually murdered his family. Return of Wolverine Somehow Omega Red was killed and was later resurrected by Persephone, the mysterious leader of the company Soteira as one of her undead soldier. The reanimated corpse of Omega Red was assigned to guard one of the company's bases in an unknown location. When the base had to be evacuated and certain people had to be killed, the undead Omega Red was used in order to brutally kill those that tried to run away. Later, the undead Omega Red was shot down by Wolverine after witnessing it brutally killing a scientist but it quickly recovered and temporarily knocked Wolverine out by shooting out the motorcycle he was riding. The undead Omega Red later accompanied other Soteira enforcers on a boat but was chased after by Wolverine and former Soteira employee Ana (who was in reality already dead and merely used as a vessel by Persephone) who were chasing them to get back Ana's son Perren. The reanimated corpse of Omega Red and the reanimated corpse of Wolverine's son Daken confronted Wolverine, but the undead Omega Red was defeated by Ana who shot a harpoon into its head while Wolverine took out the undead Daken. House of X Omega Red was later resurrected by unknown means and alongside the rest of the Omega Clan he was invited to the new mutant island of Krakoa, created by Xavier, Magneto, and Moira X in order to heal mutantdom and start over as a whole species together. | Powers = Death Factor: Omega Red can emit lethal pheromones (death spores) from his body. These spores result in the weakness or death of anybody in his vicinity. The severity of the effect is based on the endurance, health, and relative proximity of the victims. Normal humans can be killed or incapacitated after a matter of seconds of exposure, while a being with exceptionally accelerated healing powers and physical stamina can sustain exposure for minutes or hours. Omega Red must secrete his pheromones or they will begin to erode his own body. Life Force Absorption: Omega Red has the ability, and need, to drain the life force of other humans to sustain his own. He can do this by ensnaring his victims within his tentacles and using them as a conduit for his death factor. Superhuman Strength: Omega Red is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting about 10 tons normally. Superhuman Stamina: Omega Red's muscles generate considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human. Superhuman Agility: Omega Red's natural agility, body coordination, and balance are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Absorbing the life force of enemies increases his agility exponentially. Superhuman Reflexes: Omega Red's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Absorbing the life force of enemies increases his reflexes exponentially. Regenerative Healing Factor: Omega Red is capable of healing at much greater speeds than that of an ordinary human. He has proven capable of healing from deep slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of minutes. However, he is able to use the energy he drains from others to enhances his healing powers to higher levels. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Carbonadium Tentacles: Omega Red possesses carbonadium tentacles housed within his arms. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Mutants cloned/created after M-Day Category:Clones of Arkady Rossovich Category:Psychic Vampires Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regeneration Category:Tentacles Category:Poisonous Category:White Sky creations Category:Carbonadium Category:Toxic